


High Flying

by alien_lord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Bonding Time, Family, Flying, Gen, Platonic Love, Quidditch, bad sitter trope, first time babysitter, god father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: James and Lily leave Sirius to babysit baby Harry while they go out for dinner. Sirius tries to solve Harry's crying, his way.





	High Flying

James and Lily had asked Sirius to watch Harry while they went out to dinner. At first, he wasn’t sure it was a good idea. “I don’t have children-“ he protested, “I don’t know anything about kids”. James and Lily were patient with him, and walked him through Harry’s schedule. 

“Diapers – bottle –“ James pointed to everything, “I’ll show you how to change his diaper.” Sirius cringed and shook his head, “I don’t know.. shouldn’t you ask someone else from the order? Someone like Molly Weasley? She’s got loads of kids, lots of good kid experience.”

Lily crossed her arms over her chest, “You need to know how to watch your own god son, Sirius.” Her red hair fell over her shoulders in sheets, bright green eyes staring at him. She was beautiful, and he was always stunned looking at her. James really had the most beautiful wife. He’d never make a move on her, of course, James was his best friend. 

Sirius ran a hand through his tousled hair, “I’m just nervous.” He was nervous. Anxiety about the situation was making a million things run through his head that could go wrong. He was having terrible visions of situations he didn’t know what to do in.   
“You’ll do fine,” Lily told him with a little smile, “James and I won’t be out long, just for dinner.”

Sirius heaved a sigh, rubbing at the stubble on his chin. “It’ll be fine. Little man and me will have a great time.” He picked Harry out of his crib, and held him on his hip while Harry baby talked at him. “We’ll be okay, won’t we Harry?” Sirius tickled Harry’s chin, and Harry grabbed at his hand. 

James smiled, there was no one on Earth he trusted more than Sirius. Even though Sirius still hadn’t settled down, and half of him wondered if he ever would, he trusted Sirius with his son. Harry was in safe hands with Sirius, even if he messed up some simple things. 

“We won’t be long-“ James told his best friend, while helping his wife put on her overcoat. “Just play with him.”  
Sirius nodded, looking down at Harry’s smiling face. As James and Lily left, he pondered what to play with Harry. Looking around the room, he found a stuffed toy sitting on the shelf, and as he sat down on the ground, letting Harry sit on the floor in front of him, he waved the toy at him. Harry looked confused, and Sirius tried to make up a story about the toy. 

“This here is, wizard bear-“ he paused, he wasn’t good at stories, he hadn’t had any practice. “He’s the champion of all other wizard bears.” Harry looked uninterested though, and Sirius tried to find him another toy. Nothing amused Harry though, and hard as Sirius tried, nothing worked. Finally, out of boredom, Harry started to cry. 

“No-no.” Sirius shook his head at the toddler, his heart skipping a beat as Harry cried. “None of that.” He frantically looked around. “Please don’t cry. They’re going to think I did a bad job.” Reasoning with the toddler didn’t work though, and Harry kept crying. 

Why hadn’t James and Lily told him what the boy liked to play? Why didn’t Sirius know? It was his god son for gods sake.   
Scooping up the crying toddler, he carried him into the other room, looking around for anything to entertain him. Toys were scattered on the floor, but they were all the same kind of toys he’d already tried. However, looking around, he noticed that mounted on the wall, was James old broom, from their Quidditch days. Setting Harry down on the couch, he pulled the broom down, carrying the broom under one arm, and the toddler under the other, he marched them both outside. He slammed the door of the house behind them, before standing with the broom, and getting positioned on it. 

He held the crying little boy in one arm, on his hip, and stood, kicking the broom off the ground. Immediately, Harry stopped crying, making happy baby noises as Sirius swooped them around the yard. Sirius’s hair blew back and the cool wind was relaxing.   
“Like father and god father, huh.” Sirius laughed, as they zipped around. After a few moments, he slowed down, and set his feet back on the ground. Sweat was rolling down his back and his forehead. He hadn’t flown in a while, and it was hard to keep the broom balanced while holding a baby. 

As soon as they landed on the ground, Harry scrunched up his face, and started howling again. 

“Oh, come on.” Sirius grumbled indignantly, but he kicked back off the ground, and as soon as they were moving again, the wind washing over them. Sirius had forgotten the feeling of freedom that the broom gave him, and he flew fast, listening to Harry’s happy noises. He missed this feeling, just total happiness. With the wizarding war, it had been a long and stressful couple of years. Tensions were high. 

It was nice to get a break from it all, just like this, long enough to spend time with his god son, and fly with him, and enjoy their time together. He looked down at Harry, his little hands clutching Sirius’s robe, and his face in such an innocent grin, it warmed Sirius’s heart. 

It didn’t seem like very long at all, before James and Lily were back. He didn’t even notice them initially, just zipping around their big yard, holding Harry tightly as they swooped. As he turned around for another pass of the yard, he saw them both standing on the patio. He slowed the broom down, and stopped, landing gently in front of them. 

“He uh, didn’t want to stop crying, so I took him on the broom-“ he started to try and explain what he was doing, but James waved a hand at him. “I’m surprised that it went so well. I was kind of worried you were going to be passed out with exhaustion when we got home.” Lily grinned at him, and stretched out her arms to take Harry back from Sirius, who passed him back. 

“He loves flying.” He grinned, stepping off the broom. “You’ve got a great Quidditch player in the making there.”

James slapped Sirius on the back and grinned at him. “And you’re a great dad in the making.” Sirius blushed a little and shook his head, “Oh no, just a god dad, and hopefully the best god dad I can be.” 

He looked at Harry’s smiling face, his first tooth just starting to poke through the gums. “Oh, also I haven’t changed him yet, so-“ he shrugged, “That’s on your guys.” 

James rolled his eyes, “Well, at least you’re working on it.”


End file.
